Abstract Dreams
by shadow346437
Summary: I wanted more. I was hit by a car but saved by something called the 'mew aqua'. I was forced to become someone else. I was forced to hurt the one I love. I was forced to pretend to love another. I was the one who sent him over the edge. There's no turning back...is there?


Hiya~! It's me, shadow. I know that it's been a while since I've written a story or a chappy. Forgive me for that, but a dream I had left me inspired. I had to make a new story. I wanted to try my hand at bettering my style while developing a new idea. You'll see. I think the idea will turn out quite unique. I hope you enjoy it~

The first few chapters will be written in first person view until we get more characters added in. Hope you don't mind. ( It actually is my b-day tomorrow XD O.C. though)

* * *

Doors open and close at random. For each person, the doors are different. These doors lead to their destiny. A new door means new opportunities. A closed door means turning your back on the past. There's no turning back at this point. But that's what some people want, a new beginning, a chance at a new life. This yearning fills their entire being. Their door is already set.

_What shall your door be?_

_Where shall it lead you?_

_Your fate is set already._

...

These words have been plaguing my mind for a while now. I don't know if I can escape them. I don't even know what they mean. I just have the feeling that something is about to happen. Whether it's good or not, I don't know. This could all just be a part of my imagination. Maybe nothing will happen...or maybe...this place doesn't exist at all. Maybe it's all a dream. It could be true, my dreams seem more real than reality.

I've had these thoughts since I was little. I always wondered if there was something more. The world sucks otherwise. How to live in a place so cold? You may be wondering who I am. My name is Alex Zek. Strange name, huh? Even so, I'm an ordinary girl with strange ideals. It suits me.

I have..strange dreams. I'm not myself. I look at myself and see a pink...puffball. That's the best I can describe myself as. Everything about me except my skin and my strange...appendages are a shade of pink. My dress is pink and is almost layered like flower petals. It doesn't even come to my knees. Truthfully, I have a secret obcession with dresses and skirts even though I'm a tomboy. Don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you. My eyes are pink. Just who do you see with pink eyes that isn't wearing contacts? My hair is also pink. It comes to my shoulders. Sitting ontop of my head are black cat ears. Don't ask me. I couldn't tell you why they are there. I also have a tail. That's not even the most unrealistic part but the whole thing seems so real.

Infront of me is a boy about my age with green hair seperated into two pigtails by red hair ties. If that wasn't strange enough, he had elf ears and golden eyes that almost looked like they were glowing. His fangs - which showed extremely well as he smiled at me sadisticly- made me think that he was a vampire but vampires can't float on air as far as I'm aware. Even his attire was strange, a short shirt- not even managing to cover his midrift- and baggy shorts. He's holding a weapon.

The boy looks at me coldly. A minutes ago while we were fighting, he was smiling like a lunatic but now his face is blank. For some strange reason, I wanted him to reassure me. That look hurt me so bad. I felt my heart breaking inside of my chest. I knew I had lost moments before. My weapon was flung to the side. I was defenseless but I was more concerned with his stare. I had a feeling that he used to give me a stare just the opposite.

" Let's get you to Pai. After that, it will be all over."

I was crying. Tears ran down my face at a steady rate as he moved to restrain me.

"P-Please!..I...I love you! All this time...I've loved you! You don't have to do this!" My body couldn't stop shaking but I desperately hugged his arm, holding onto it like a life line. I was waiting for a reaction, anything, anything but that blank stare. A confession like this should have been special. It shouldn't have came out like this, with me about to die. He should have been told sooner.

His cold exterior never left but he was speaking softer than before, only a reminiscent of his past self, " It will only last a minute. After that, you'll feel nothing." Maybe this was hurting him too..I didn't care though. I wanted him to tell me that it will be okay, that he'll keep me safe, and then hold me in his arms protectively. I wanted him to tell me just how much he cares. It seemed unlikely at this point. I didn't want to say goodbye to life so soon...or to him. I didn't want to die...Especially not by his hands...not when he could prevent it. At this point, I knew it was too late.

I had lost him.

At that point, I always woke up. I was almost desperate to see what happened. Did I survive? Just who was that boy? Who was I? Who was he to me? Maybe I'd never know.

Well diary, I think I should end this here. I have to rest for tomorrow, it's my birthday. Thanks for listening to an insane girl's babbling.


End file.
